Mayonesa y Laca
by ItaDea
Summary: Hermione esta enamorada de draco..pero no consigue decirselo..xDD
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno: la mentira

No sabía como había surgido todo aquello, pero al fin y al cabo…¡qué mas daba! El caso es que no sabia como explicárselo a sus amigos, pero, ¿para qué? Si nunca le habían hecho caso.

Aquel día estaba dispuesta a todo, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a él, a su amor perdido, Hermione Granger se enfrentaría a Draco Malfoy y le diría lo que sentía.

Se levantó algo aturdida aquella mañana fría y distante, apenas habló durante la bajada a desayunar y apenas comió, porque se le había revuelto el estómago al pasar por el lado de Draco Malfoy y oler su pelo a colonia barata del Spar.

No era por la colonia, sino había algo en su mirada azul-zafiro-de-niño-rico-y-mimado que le encantaba. Él sabía como hacerle sentir bien, lo había estado haciendo durante cinco años y ahora no iba a parar. Era como una araña atrayendo a su mosca, pero la mosca aún no había picado, no hasta hoy.

"¿Tú que dices Hermi?"

Hermione despertó de repente del país de sus sueños donde ella y Malfoy paseaban por las nubes saltando de un lado a otro y comían….intentó atender a la conversación entre sus dos mejores amigos.

"¿Sobre qué?" observó como sus amigos le enviaban caras decepción.

"Sobre ir a Hogsmeade este sábado"

"Ehh" era el día que el propondría a Draco para salir, se sonrojó y mintió rápidamente:

"Tengo que estudiar"

De todos modos no era totalmente mentira, miró primero a Harry que no dijo nada pero podía leerle en los ojos un vale, pero la mirada de Ron fue más impactante, la miraba a los ojos fijamente para ver si mentía o no, y parecía que estaba a punto de calarla cuando…

CORREOO

Gritó alguien y todos volvieron la vista hacía arriba, lo que le dio a Hermione tiempo para huir


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Cara pez

Hermione estaba cada vez mas angustiada, el día se acababa y no podía pillar a Draco a solas, para poder soltarle lo que llevaba tiempo intentando comentarle. Se supone que el lo sabía, todos aquellos anónimos, todos aquellos regalos por navidad tenían que ser de él.

Se encaminó a la clase de Pociones en la cuál, quizás tuviese su gran oportunidad.

Mientras bajaba oyó unos lamentos y se acercó a la puerta de donde provenían, y Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con amigo del alma Ron bañado en un mar de lágrimas

"Ey, ronny ¿que te pasa?"

El ser llamado Ronny se levantó asustado y se secó las lágrimas que ya empezaban correr por sus pecosas mejillas.

"Nada" dijo algo alterado, luego bajo la mirada y salió corriendo. Hermione se quedó unos segundos observando la puerta por donde se había ido, pero el timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos y corrió a la clase de Pociones que estaba punto de cerrarse.

Roja como estaba se sentó en uno de los asientos traseros, para tener unas mejores vistas y esperó al final de la clase.

No pudo parar de pensar en como se lo diría estaba tan nerviosa, ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Eran tanto los pensamientos de Hermione que ese día no se llevo ningún punto para su casa, al olvidarse de mezclar los ingredientes más importantes.

Entonces sonó el timbre, el corazón de Hermione empezó a bombear velozmente, casi le apreció que iba a salirsele del pecho. Con la varita hizo que a Draco se le cayese algo al suelo y cuando todos salieron, solo quedaron ellos, y Snapo el profesor de pociones.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La metomentodo

Se acercó a él, sigilosamente y le ofreció su ayuda, a lo que Draco accedió raramente.

Hermione disfrutó de aquellos segundos mientras recogían las cosas, a pesar de la colonia de Spar, que atufaba a cualquiera.

Draco le dio las gracias y se fue a dar la vuelta, cuando Hermione le paró con el brazo.

Se dio la vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa de esas que solo guardaba para cuando se ponía a ligar.

"Draco...yoo" Hermione estaba muy roja, parecía un tomate, el corazón estaba subiéndole por la garganta, comenzaba sudarle las manos. Draco seguía allí mirándola. Mientras Snapo se acomodaba en su sillón y comenzaba a morder las palomitas que se había preparado con una poción.

"Yo…"

Un chillido horrible cortó el aire y las palomitas salieron volando, llenando a los tres que se encontraban en la habitación. Hermione especialmente parecía un muñeco de nieve. Rápidamente soltó el brazo de Draco pues su novia acababa de aparecer por la puerta arrasando con todo lo que había. Y mientras discutían huyó, con lágrimas en los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Mayonesa y Tortu

No había parado de llorar en las cinco noches desde el incidente con Draco. Estaba destrozada, se había olvidado hasta de estudiar y de comer. Harry y Ron habían intentando hablar con ella, pero era imposible, desde que la rampa contra niños estaba en funcionamiento, colarse en las habitaciones de las chicas era cada vez más difícil.

Una chica de pelo castaño, los ojos castaños y de mirada sonriente, se acercó a ella.

"Oye tú" dijo y Hermione se giró para mirarla. Era aquella chica ala que llamaban tortuga, aún no entendía por que, solo quería que se fuera, para seguir llorando sola.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Qué te pashooo"

"Nada ¬¬"

"Harry ma dicho…"

"Con que Harry e, ah! Tu eres esa chica que siempre esta colgada de su cuello" Hermione la miró con suspicacia.

"Estoooo…si pero bueno, el caso es que tú pareces destrozada y ellos están preocupation… "

"Pues que se preocupen" dijo enfadada

"Pues no, porque eso significa menos yo y harry y mas hermione y hermione"

"Claro ¬¬ encima no vienes por que quieres sino pa obtener beneficios."

"Esta claro, ¿no harías tu lo mismo? Anda dime, ¿quien es el desafortunado?"

"Pues Draco"

"Oh! Gallumbos man!"

"Eh?"

"Si, el otro día en la fiesta, tenías que haberlo visto, tengo fotos si quieres te las enseño"

"Oh esta bien"

"Ok mayonesa"

"¿Mayonesa?"

"Si"

"Pues vale Tortu, saca esas fotos"


End file.
